


Supernatural Creatures AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Other, Supernatural Creatures AU, Vamp!Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better





	Supernatural Creatures AU

**Marinette**

  * Vampire, Cirque Du Freak Kind
  * She’s mentally and physically 13, but since she was turned at 12 years old and she’s half vamp, she ages slowly
  * 1 year every 5 years but she was barely turned so she’s good
  * Her parents are full vamps, thankfully they turned when 20 years old and knew how to read and write
  * Marinette was born a month before her parents were turned so they’re both 32 in human years but look to be about 21 or 22 much to everyone’s surprise
  * Pale pale skin
  * Has sharp nails and strong hair
  * Communicates telepathically with her parents so they know she’s Chat Noire
  * Plagg makes jokes about her being a vamp but does care about his holder when she’s suddenly low on energy
  * Everyone respects Beetlebug but everyone else in Paris fears and respects Chat Noire once they notice how she’s fast and such
  * Once secretly drank blood from the akuma and threw up because of the awful energy taste
  * Wears a lot of sunscreen much to everyone’s amusement in school
  * She loves garlic bread and loves pranking her friends who know she’s a vamp

**Adrien**

  * Is a nymph
  * He was adopted by Gabriel and Emilie was he was a week old
  * He’s vegan, very allergic to meat
  * All of this is based on a book I read but I forgot the name and some stuff
  * Once he reaches a certain age his back suddenly slowly starts to grow a flower

**Alya**

  * HumanHuman

**Nino **

  * Snake boy
  * His body is covered in scales
  * Has a forked tongue

**Chloé **

  * Succubus
  * Jennifer’s Body kind
  * Goes after criminals that Beetlebug and Chat Noire can’t go after
  * Adrien and Sabrina both try their best to try and make her feel better when her energy is low
  * Was sacrificed by a cult that lived in the motel, but because of…certain things she’s done, out girl wasn’t at all pure so she was turned into a succubus

**Sabrina**

  * A fae
  * Tries to stop people from making a promise when she’s around
  * Groans whenever she hears their name since now they have a debt with her
  * Has sharp teeth and wings behind her back

**Rose**

  * A literal angel
  * Well…the body they have is a vessel
  * The poor girl was close to death so Rose possessed her body

**Juleka and Luka**

  * Both are snake people
  * Juleka though kinda takes after their father and is more of a ghost snake person
  * Luka’s scales are much darker green than Nino’s


End file.
